The Best Pumpkin is For the Overlord
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Palutena insists that Pit spends October with his fiancé. Pit really doesn't want to deal with Laharl again but it's either help the Smashers prepare for the biggest Halloween Party yet or spend time with the annoying Overlord. Surprisingly, Laharl isn't that obnoxious today and it might have to do with what he recently learned about the angel captain. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**The Best Pumpkin is For the Overlord**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or Disgaea. That belongs to Nintendo and Nippon Ichi.**

 **Summary: Palutena insists that Pit spends October with his fiancé. Pit really doesn't want to deal with Laharl again but it's either help the Smashers prepare for the biggest Halloween Party yet or spend time with the annoying Overlord. Surprisingly, Laharl isn't that obnoxious today and it might have to do with what he recently learned about the angel captain.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Laharl**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 5 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "pumpkin patch" and we're moving slightly away from Smash and doing the usual Kid Icarus/Disgaea crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit hated his life sometimes and he had his Goddess to blame. Originally, he worshipped the ground she walked on and would do anything for her. That still applied to this day but now, Pit couldn't help but snark about how crude Palutena could be. The one thing Pit did not appreciate besides having his life dangled on a string during dangerous missions is interfering with his love life. Ever since Palutena had adopted him as her own son, she had signed his life off to the future Overlord of the Netherworld. When that child had reached the tender age of 1800, they were to be wed. Pit had at least 500 years to himself before that happened. The problem was that the Overlord's dad was dead so there was no way to get rid of the contract. He was stuck with the bratty Overlord until the end of time. Palutena insisted he used this time to get to know him instead of throwing himself on other people.

October comes around and Pit can't help but think that Palutena had planned for him to spend time with Laharl. Master Hand said that the Smashers could prepare for the huge Halloween party at the end of the month as long as they don't go overboard. Everyone knew there was no limit so Pit took Palutena's offer to go to the Netherworld if he didn't want to help the other fighters.

Pit recalled standing in front of Laharl's Castle waiting for someone to open the door. He tapped his foot impatiently wondering if this was a good idea. He did expect Laharl's little sister to be the one to answer him or if he were lucky, one of the cute maids would open the door. He didn't think Laharl himself would be the one to open the door.

"Yo," Pit had casually waved.

Laharl would have slammed the door in his face seeing the angel captain. Instead he observed Pit carefully before smirking.

"Your timing is perfect!" Laharl exclaimed. "I'm going to have you do something for me!"

"Oh, you mean like every time I'm here?" Pit asked in a sarcastic tone.

Laharl ignored Pit and grabbed his arm.

"Shut up. You're coming with me!"

Pit demanded to know where Laharl was taking him in the Netherworld. He knew how stubborn the prince was and just allowed the young demon to drag him around. Other demons would give them odd looks but then looked away as if it was the most normal thing around. Pit had to remember Laharl had befriended an angel, has a half-angel sister and made a pact with Celestia so having another angel companion wasn't a surprise to these demons.

 _Do they even know we're together?_ Pit had wondered to himself. The idea made him want to barf. Why did he care if he was seen with Laharl in the Netherworld? It would be good for his reputation.

A few miles later, Laharl took Pit to the last place he expected.

"A…pumpkin patch?"

Laharl laughed his usual laugh as he let Pit go. The brunette did not understand the younger demon.

"You're going to find me the best pumpkin and bake me pumpkin pie!" He declared.

"Huh?!"

Laharl smirked seeing the puzzled look that the older angel had, "Your Goddess said you know how to bake and cook. I want to see if you're even worth serving me when we do marry."

Pit's eyes widened. He failed to realize his cheeks were red, "I cook because Lady Palutena will kill everyone with her cooking if I don't…and there is an entire division for cooking and…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Laharl interrupted. "Find me the best pumpkin here!"

"Why couldn't you just order your dumb Prinnies to do it?"

"They're incompetent. Now shut up and do your job as my fiancé."

Pit fumed, "I am not your slave!"

Laharl ignored the angel captain and had already trotted off into the pumpkin patch. The angel shook his head in annoyance. He would have rather helped the other Smashers than be anywhere near this irritating demon.

 _Find the perfect pumpkin. What an idiot. I'll just grab one and leave._

Pit wanted to hurry things up but couldn't bring himself to. Laharl had stopped walking and looked at him. His red eyes were burning with anticipation on what Pit would do. The brunette clenched his fists. No matter how bratty Laharl was, he was still a child.

Fortunately for Pit, because he was forced to learn how to cook and bake for himself (and teach others minus Palutena how to do the same thing), he was able to differentiate what was a high quality pumpkin and which wasn't. This wasn't Harvest Moon. Pumpkins did not shine and showed they were top quality vegetables. You actually had to check the size of the pumpkin and look for any discoloring. The slightest brown indicated that the pumpkin was starting to rot. The firmness determined if the pumpkin would be easy to carve and a stem breaking off could indicate that it was too heavy. In colder regions, pumpkins were at risk of dying from the cold. It was important to avoid planting pumpkins during the winter season. In the Netherworld where the weather was bi-polar, Pit just assumed that the pumpkins were more durable here than a normal human location.

"Laharl, put that pumpkin down," Pit groaned, "that one isn't used for baking."

Laharl had a confused expression plastered on his face, "Huh? Aren't all pumpkins the same."

"No. You told me to pick one out and I'm telling you that's not a good one. See the shape? It's meant for carving jack-o-lanterns and for house decoration. If you want one that is meant for baking pies, you need one that is smaller and rounder."

What was nice about this pumpkin patch was how organized the place was. This made picking a pumpkin easier. Laharl was surrounded by the generic carving pumpkins. They were huge and bright but they required a lot of work to not only take care of but also to cook with. The smaller ones were in another section of the pumpkin patch. Laharl scowled seeing where Pit was taking him.

"Those are way too small!" Laharl shouted, "You're not going to feed a demon army with one of these."

"I thought I was only making a pie for you," said Pit. "Also, quality over quantity."

Laharl had no retort to that and groaned. He got a better look at the pumpkin patch and noticed the same organized format Pit did. He had past this place a lot with his vassals and never bothered to really get a good glimpse of the area. Only when food was involved did he decide to care. He looked back to Pit who was examining all the smaller pumpkins. Despite all that complaining, Pit was determined to pick the best pumpkin. Laharl blinked as he found himself staring at Pit's face longer than needed.

"This one should be good," Pit declared as he picked up a medium sized round pumpkin. "The texture is very good and the damn bugs haven't gotten to it at all."

"Oh…"

Pit glanced over to Laharl and handed him the pumpkin. Laharl should have shoved it back but he noticed that Pit was picking another pumpkin.

"I only asked for you to get one!" Laharl shouted.

"Two won't kill. Besides, I know how much of an appetite you have."

Laharl said nothing as Pit picked the second pumpkin. Their mission was now done but Laharl did not want to carry the pumpkin. He wanted Pit to hold both of them as he rushed ahead of him.

"I hope your sister has all the ingredients needed for pumpkin pie," Pit told him, "you can't make pumpkin pie with just pumpkins alone."

"Sicily always has everything in the kitchen. You'll know when you get there you stupid angel. Hurry up!"

Pit chuckled nervously seeing Laharl walk faster than him. What Pit didn't tell him was that the angel captain had a heavier pumpkin and Laharl was strong enough to carry them without much effort. Since Laharl was clearly happy with the light angel agreeing to bake him a pie, Pit didn't feel like spoiling his mood.

As the two headed back to the castle, Pit didn't realize that Laharl carried the pumpkin with one hand and had his free hand around Pit's arm. The funny thing was that Pit didn't seem disgusted by the small gesture. In fact, he felt warmth in his stomach that he would never admit to having.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1689 words. One note!**

 **1\. Most of the lore of Pit and Laharl's forced engagement is often brought up as in the Angel Rule stories (like 27 where Pit tried to get out of the marriage and get Kaguya instead and that didn't go well). It's a constant reminder in my Smash lore no matter where the story takes place.**


End file.
